Malvagità, Aurora Malvagità
by the demon child
Summary: No one ever knew what Hermione did during the summer when she wasn’t spending time with Harry or Ron, and that’s how she liked it.  Once the Hogwarts expressed pulled into the station everything would change, and this summer was no exception.
1. The Limo Ride

**Summary:**

No one ever knew what Hermione did during the summer when she wasn't spending time with Harry or Ron, and that's how she liked it. Once the Hogwarts expressed pulled into the station and she had said her goodbyes everything would change, and this summer was no exception.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but a laptop and a lot of candy

**Chapter 1:**

**The Limo Ride**

Her father was on a business trip with a few colleagues as usual and her mother had passed away when she was young so she was left to fend for herself as she stepped onto platform 9 ¾. Over the past several years Aurora Malvagità had grown accustomed to her father's work trips. He was always gone. He even missed her last birthday because he was in Italy on a "business trip", but there was an upside to him being away all the time.

"Ahh Aurora you look beautiful as always." whispered the imposing man. He seemed to have appeared from thin air, but then again, that was what he was known for.

"Thank you Lucius" the young girl said with a small smirk, "but you must remember I am not Aurora Malvagità here." The tall blonde quickly nodded his head in apologies and went to fetch his son and the trunks; they must leave soon if they were to be home in time for the meeting.

"Hey! Hermione wait up!!" screamed Ron as he and Harry quickly smashed the small girl in a sandwich like hug.

"We didn't want to leave without saying goodbye!" wheezed Harry out of breath from trying to catch up to the now very wrinkled Hermione. She looked the boys over as she straightened her plaid skirt. Harry had grown to look more like his father than ever; tall, dark with glowing eyes and perpetually broken glasses, then there was Ron who was at least 6'6" now, with more hair than he knew what to do with and possession issues to rival Gollum. How ever was she going to say goodbye to these boys?

"Well, Goodbye!" and with that she was lost in the crowd of witches and wizards excited to be home for the summer. The boys were shocked at the sudden goodbye but were quickly distracted as a second year rammed his trunk into the back of Ron's leg.

Aurora quickly slid into the limo that was waiting for her and smiled as she saw what awaited her. Sitting directly across from her seat was Draco, oh how she had missed him. She climbed forward to greet him but suddenly Lucius pulled her back into her seat and held his wand to her face.

"Now Aurora hold still, you know what happened last time when you squirmed." he said as he made a sweeping motion with his wand whispering incoherently under his breath. The limo began to pull away as the transformation started. Aurora cursed loudly as Lucius' spell began to take hold, no matter how many times he had done this it still made her feel like she was going to hurl. Dark red mist poured from the tip of Lucius' wand and surrounded the twitching girl, absorbing into every pore and coating her entire body. It was working. The bushy brown hair began to grow long and sleek, darkening to a deep red as her limbs began to extend and grow strong. Baby fat melted away as the slim body formed new curves and muscle. Finally the pale eyes began to glow as they faded first to a dull brown then pitch black, ending in dazzling bluish silver.

"Finally! I hate looking at you and seeing that bint Granger!" hissed Draco as the last of the glamour was removed. He looked now where Hermione had been sitting only moments ago to see the true Hermione Granger, or should he say Aurora Malvagità. His childhood friend was back and this time she wouldn't be leaving, no matter what his father may think.

"If you EVER do that without warning me again I won't wait to tell my father, I will kill you myself! Do you understand me Lucius?" she was furious. No one touches her unless she says they can, especially one of her father's servants. He may be Draco's father but that does not give him the right to touch her, only one person has that right and it certainly was _not_ him.

Lucius nodded quickly and apologized profusely the rest of the ride home. When they finally reached Malfoy manor Lucius quickly escorted Aurora to her room to prepare for the meeting being careful not to touch her but rather to usher her into the slightly over decorated room. Upon entering Aurora found a small red letter waiting for her in the middle of her bed. It was a note from her father. He had cut his work trip short to schedule this impromptu meeting and had said she and Draco were to attend with no complaints as it had to do with them.

She was furious. "What the hell is this? He can cancel a trip to America for a meeting but can't be here for his only daughter's birthday?!" she screamed to her mirror.

"You know there are other people living her too love." Aurora nearly jumped out of her skin as the owner of the voice stepped into her room.

"Who said you could come into my room? Hmmm??" she said, sarcasm dripping from her every word.

"Well, actually since this is MY room, I did." the intruder answered, a small smirk playing on his hard features.

No one knew when it had started but ever since they were young Draco and Aurora had been exceedingly close. Being neighbors the two had grown up together, playing and learning together while their fathers worked, during this time they learned more about each other than anyone could begin to believe, especially after Angela died. Angela, Aurora's mother had passed when she was only four leaving her father to care for her on his own.

Thankfully Lucius and Narcissa gladly stepped in to help raise the young witch alongside their son. Because of this Aurora was incredibly close with both Cissa and Lucius and she had grown up thinking of them as her second parents, but Draco had never been her brother.

"Your room is it? Well I remember many a night when I stayed here with you in this very bed. I think, therefore, it's just as much my room as it is yours, you little twit." she said as she sat on the large bed staring at her annoyed counterpart in the doorway.

"Our room? You think this is our room? Really now…" Draco said as he slowly stepped towards the bed his smirk growing slowly with every step. When he was finally standing directly in front of Aurora he began to unbutton his shirt "well if this is indeed our room then you wont mind if I go take a shower then, will you?" he said as he threw his shirt in her face and walked into the bathroom chuckling to himself.

Aurora smiled to herself as she pulled the large shirt off her face, she had given him this shirt last Christmas and he knew it. For several years they had kept this little secret going, but as they were finally of age both had secretly decided it was time someone knew.

However, neither of them knew exactly how their secret would be let out and no one was prepared for what would happen after it was.


	2. The Meeting

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but a laptop and a lot of candy

**Chapter 2:**

**The Meeting**

The meeting had begun and the family had taken their places at the head of the table. Marcus, Aurora's father sat at the head of the table with Aurora and Draco to his right and Lucius and Naricssa to his left. No one dared ask why the two teens had such high stature within their ranks as they were far to scared of what Lucius would do let alone Marcus if he ever heard a word against his daughter.

The meeting began as usual with updates from all over the world on how business was going. The opera house in Venice was a success, the new hotel in America was bustling with new business and the Vampire bar in London was the talk of Nocturne Alley, everything was going exactly how it should. After two hours of updates, dinner and some small talk between the wives of having an all family picnic Marcus cleared his throat and everyone turned their attention to the head of the table once again.

He slowly rose to his feet and began pacing around the large conference table. "We have a problem, a very large and undoubtedly serious problem that must be taken care of immediately."

Draco and Aurora snapped to attention, neither of them had ever been left in the dark when it came to the workings of this family and now suddenly there was a problem they weren't aware of. Something was very wrong.

"As most of you know Voldemort was defeated many years ago by that simpleminded _Potter_ boy." He spat as he suddenly stopped his pacing to stare down each of his listeners as if reading each of their minds. Once he felt each was paying close enough attention he began pacing once more and continued with his speech. "Voldemort was one of our best followers, he worked hard, had a goal and almost achieved that goal, but in the end he failed. His vision was warped and he had no perspective as to what he would do once in power. I blame myself for this as I was his teacher and guardian."

The group sat stunned at what they had just heard. Marcus was his guardian? What? They had all been taught by Marcus, he was their leader, the oldest and the strongest of all of them, but no one had ever thought…

"You mean, you were his… father?" one of the men asked with wide eyes. Everyone sat stunned, staring at the bowed head of their leader, all except for Aurora and Draco.

"No, he was not his father, but he had raised him." Aurora said motioning to her father that she would continue his speech, as she had realized what had happened and why she was to be at this meeting.

"Voldemort was taken in by my father during his last years at Hogwarts. He came to live here with him and my mother to be trained and brought into our ranks; however his vision was different from ours. Tom believed that we as purebloods were better than the rest, which is not true. Yes we are better," she said with a small smirk and a noticeable glance at Draco, "but not because of our blood. It was because of this belief that Voldemort was defeated by Harry so many years ago, and it was ultimately that belief that killed him."

With this final statement a single tear ran down Aurora's face. Draco quickly grasped her hand and pulled her back down to her seat. No one needed to hear the end of Marcus' and Aurora's speech, they already knew what had happened. The group sat stunned at what they had just heard. Voldemort had always been considered the most powerful wizard of the age, next to Dumbledore, but that was only the fools who did not know of Marcus. Tom had been trained personally by Marcus just as they all had; he was the most powerful of all the followers. How could he be dead?

Marcus had been in America doing research on potions when he had gotten the news. For months now there had been a plan to scavenge a deserted farm house in Ireland that had formerly belonged to an aged and wise wizard by the name of Rupert Ankolis. He was a known potions master and a genius at spell writing; they needed his notes to finish their plans. What Marcus' men had expected to find on their mission was an empty house with old magic books and a few ingredients they needed for the new potions they were creating every day. Instead, upon entering the dilapidated house they were attacked by ministry officials. They weren't there to harm anyone, but due to the presence of Voldemort and known "Death Eaters" dozens of their best men had been killed and the ministry now had the ingredients they had been looking for.

"Death Eaters… brainless gits. They couldn't tell a horse from a fish, not one of them." Marcus mumbled to himself as his rage grew. Death Eaters; that was the stupid name Tom had come up with for his team. Marcus had warned him not to bring more attention to himself than necessary but once Voldemort had a taste of power he couldn't give it up. To the day he died the only person he looked up to was Marcus and it was on a mission for him that he was killed. Everyone knew it, but no one blamed him. No one dared to blame him, it wasn't his fault but even if it was, no one dared go against their teacher.

The meeting ended abruptly when Marcus stormed from the room knocking his chair and anything else in his way to the floor. The men and women simply stared after him but as the pounding faded away up the stairs they all looked to Aurora to tell them what to do.

This was why she was his second instead of Lucius. He would allow his anger and frustration to control him just as her father did, but Aurora could put aside her sadness at the loss of her "brother" to give each member their orders and wish them all good luck on their expeditions. They all rose as she and Draco left, his arm clasped tightly around her waste and her head leaning gently on his shoulder as he led her back to their room.

The men and women stood silently watching the pair leave as small smiled appeared on all of their faces. Since her mother passed away Aurora had never allowed anyone to touch her without her permission, even her father was unable to hug her until she was ten. However over the past few years they had all noticed a chance in this. One person never bothered to ask before he grabbed her hand, and never apologized when he rubbed shoulders with her at the table. Something had changed and something was going on. Everyone knew but Narcissa was the first to speak.

"No one is to tell Marcus about them, it is her right to tell him she has found her prince, not ours." She said looking daggers at each of her teammates. They all nodded in unison agreeing that no one would tell, and as they said their goodbyes to each other they each gave Lucius a small pat on the back. He would soon be a true part of their teacher's family, something they all had hoped to be but no one could be more proud of their son's decision than Narcissa. She had hoped since Angela's death that the two young children would end up together. What she did not know was that they were destined to be together, but this fate would bring an end to all that they loved.


	3. The Shower

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but a laptop and a lot of candy

**   
**

**Chapter 3: **

** The Shower **

It had been three days since the meeting took place and Marcus was gone once again, this time to Paris to interview a new assistant. His followers always believed that Marcus would fool around on his "business" trips but Aurora knew better than that. Angela had been the love of his life and he would never cheat on her, even after death. Aurora prayed she would find a love like that one day, but for right now all she had was him.

"Would you get your bony ass off of my pillow already! I'd rather not have it smell like dragon shit tonight" she snarled as she pushed him off of the bed and onto the cold floor.

"Hey that hurt!" Draco whined as he massaged the arm he had fallen on. Ever since she had decided this was _their _room he had found more bruises on his body than he had all his life.

"Well that's what you get for calling me that blasted name and sitting on my pillow! I told you never to call me that name again so it's your own damn fault you fell off the bed you prat." Aurora hissed at her whining counterpart.

"Oh, I fell did I?" Draco asked as he walked around to where she was sitting at the edge of the bed carefully watching the lithe beauty with mischievous eyes "well then, have a nice fall!" he said as he grabbed her midsection and flung her to the ground landing directly on top of her while bracing himself so as not to give himself any more bruises than she already had.

"You prat that hurts on tile floors!" she screamed as she smacked his chest trying to get him to get up. She had decided that the pure white carpet that was previously in his room simply would not do as she had a tendency to spill things, and although he offered to make the carpet stain resistant she utterly refused and with a flick of her wrist replaced the once lovely white carpet with a dark green marble.

"No complaining about this horrid marble. Remember, _you_ were the one that changed it not me, so only I am allowed to complain." He said as he slowly grabbed her hand and pulled both of them up. "Why do you hate that name so much anyways, you were the one that picked it not me."

"I had to pick someone! I couldn't just walk up to Dumbledore and say "Hi I'm Aurora Malvagità, my father is Marcus Malvagità" he would have sent us both to the loony bin! Remember the Malvagità line is supposed to be dead." she huffed as she walked into the bathroom to fix her hair.

"Why the hell did you pick that goody-two shoes Hermione Granger then? Didn't your father give you dozens of choices of girls you could be" Draco huffed as he watched the tall beauty walk back into the room.

"Well yes, he gave me a few choices" she said as she lay down next to him in bed "but you should have seen the one he wanted! He told me I could either be Hermione Granger; bushy haired, bookworm, know it all or Kelli Larson; glasses wearing, flute toting, can't walk a straight line, BAND GEEK!" she shrieked as she remembered the description of the girl she would have to become. "What would you have chosen, book worm or band geek, cause I think I made the smarter move. I mean could you really picture me playing flute for Merlin's sake? I'd probably end up killing someone with it!" she screeched as she stalked back into the bathroom. All this talk of band geeks made her need a shower.

"Well I'm sure you could have used the extra musical skills but I think if your brain was deprived of any more oxygen you might die" Draco said as he followed her into the bathroom to finish their conversation.

"You know if I wasn't naked I would slap you right now" snipped Aurora from behind the shower door.

Draco just laughed at the hatred emanating from the young girls voice. She always threatened to hurt him but the one time she actually slapped him she was more upset than he was about it and she vowed never to hurt him again, well at least not purposely. "You know love I bet even if you weren't naked you wouldn't slap me. You would feel too bad about it." That was a mistake.

In a flash Aurora was less than an inch from his face with a look of pure malice in her eyes. "You don't think I would slap you? Well… you're right, but I can be just a cruel without even touching you." and with that she slowly turned around and stepped back into the shower allowing him to realize exactly how close she had been to him without him noticing she was completely nude.

When Aurora finally emerged from the bathroom she was shocked to see an empty room. Normally when Draco left the bathroom he just went back into their room to read or fiddle with the broken window latch, but now he was nowhere in sight. "Where the hell did he go" she asked herself as she quickly slipped on a pair of shorts and Draco's old quidditch jersey and raced out of their room.

She looked for hours trying to think of every place he would go to get away from her but then she realized maybe he wasn't trying to get away from her. That's when it hit her.

Draco had left the room quickly after Aurora had gotten back in the shower. He couldn't just sit in the next room while she showered after what just happened. That's why he was here, the small tree house Marcus had built for them after Angela died. He told Aurora if she ever felt like she wanted to run away to run here, then she could be alone but he would always know that she was safe. Now, it was Draco's turn to run. He wasn't sure why he ran he only knew he had to get away from his very naked best friend.

"If you run off like that every time you see me naked Draco I'm going to start to think you don't like me anymore" the soft voice brought a smile to Draco's face but it soon faded as he realized what she had just said.

"You know teasing someone like that really isn't very nice." Draco snapped at her as she leaned against the far wall. The shocked look on her face made him think he had gone too far but she quickly scooted over so her knees were touching his.

"I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to make you run away I just wanted to get you back for insulting me and throwing me on the floor" Aurora said as she stared at him, silver boring into silver waiting for one to flinch or blink. Draco was the first to look down but he had a small smile on his face. He carefully took her small hands in his and looked back into her eyes.

"If you ever do anything like that again, I will make sure you can not get back into that shower, you got me?" He said as a smirk appeared on his hard features. Aurora smiled back and nodded. She knew he was only kidding about locking her out of her shower, or at least she thought he was only kidding.


	4. The Recruit

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but a laptop and a lot of candy

**Chapter 4:**

** The Recruit**

The days had gone by without much interruption for the two teens. Both Lucius and Marcus were off on business and Narcissa had been on a vacation with a few of the other wives for the past week, none of which would be home for at least another week or so.

The teens bided their time with games and books, sometimes taking the horses for rides around the country side but they soon became bored with the repetitiveness of their days. It was reaching the middle of summer when something interesting finally happened. There was a new recruit coming for dinner. The grand dining room had been set and they were all finishing their meal when Marcus smiled at the new recruit and asked him if he had any final questions before training began.

Now most witches and wizards had heard of the Malvagità line during their schooling. It was the oldest, strongest and most well known line of pureblood wizards the world had ever seen, and many still believed that they were the descendants of Merlin himself. However as of late the minister of magic had banned teaching the history of the Malvagitàs, as he believed they were a line of hate and tyranny and since they were all dead there was no need to teach anyone of their lives. Because of this many of the younger recruits had never heard of the powerful bloodline, but none had been naïve enough to ask Marcus himself about the line; none until that night.

The recruit slowly set down his fork, looked Marcus straight in the eye and asked the fateful question.

"Why is your family is hiding? Aren't you proud to be a Malvagità?"

With sudden rage in his voice Marcus grasped the now trembling recruit by his collar and pushed him up against the wall. "How DARE you ask me if I am ashamed of my family! Do you wish to die a painful death you measly little gnat! I should snap your neck for even mentioning my family's name!" he spat as he began to tighten his hold around the man's thin neck.

"Father put him down now!" Aurora screamed "He doesn't know our history, it's not his fault!"

Marcus threw the shaking man to the ground and thundered out of the room throwing curses at anything that stood in his way. Aurora winced as she heard a shatter from the third floor which she was sure was the Ming vase her grandmother had given her last Christmas.

Draco quickly helped the man to his feet and ushered him to the nearest chair before he collapsed from fear. Aurora handed him a glass of water as she sat down and began to tell the intricate tale of her family's past.

"The Malvagità line had begun long before there were "purebloods" and "muggleborn". No one bothered to ask who your father was, if you could do magic then you were gifted and allowed to practice whatever magic you wished. Nathaniel Malvagità was born to a single mother of seven children none of which were very gifted, let alone could do magic, all except for Nathaniel. From the time he was young Nathaniel would play tricks on his brothers and sisters, levitating their toys just out of reach or turning himself invisible to sneak up and scare them. No one ever told him how advanced his powers were for such a young boy.

Nathaniel grew up practicing his magic and fooling around with spells and potions, once nearly blowing up the house when he mixed up lace wing and firefly wing. His mother refused to give him dinner until he fixed the hole in the roof.

After many years of living with non magical people Nathaniel felt he had to find more like himself. He traveled all over the world searching for people that were like him, unfortunately at this time most witches and wizards were scared to show their powers, in fear of what the muggles might do to them. Three years passed before he finally found someone like him, his wife Annabelle. With her by his side they made a home in London where they soon discovered a thriving wizard population.

Their lives ran smoothly, as did the rest of their bloodline, that is, until Marcus' grandfather was born. Alexander Malvagità was cruel from the time he discovered his powers to the day he was killed. Much like many people see Voldemort today Alexander was considered a monster by muggles and wizards alike. He had a divine hatred towards anyone without wizarding powers and felt only we, as Malvagitàs should be allowed to live in such a powerful world.

His tyranny lasted for decades before it all came to a halt by his own son. Rupert, Marcus' father had never agreed with his father's view of the world. He felt everyone had a right to live where they chose, if they were not hurting anyone then let them live their lives in peace. Alexander went mad at his son's beliefs spouting how he never wanted him for a child and he should have killed his mother before he was born. He ranted on for days about his son's betrayal when finally it ended.

Rupert had taken his father's own sword against him. As he watched his father gasping for his last breath Rupert knew what he must do to protect his family.

When ministry officials arrived at the manor they were appalled at what they found. There in the middle of the grand entrance lay Alexander Malvagità a gruesome look of hate on his cold, dead face. Along side him laid the mangled bodies of his son and wife. Someone had clearly been out for revenge to do such a horrible deed by hand. There was no magic used in the murders, only a single weapon; Alexander's sword."

Aurora finished telling the age old tale and looked to the recruit to see his reaction, it was the same as everyone else after she told of their past. He sat in dead silence, staring at the beautiful girl, his mouth wide from shock.

"If you are wise you will return tomorrow. Bring a good sword and your wand, nothing else. If you are frightened by the story of the Malvagità line then you will be terrified of what Marcus does to people who abandon him and his family." Draco stated flatly as he ushered the wobbly man to the door. "Do not mention to him what you have just heard or what happened here tonight, listen to what he has to say and learn." With that Draco slammed the door in the recruits face and walked back to a now very tired Aurora.

"I hate telling that story Draco; it makes me miss grandfather so much." Aurora whispered as she leaned against Draco's chest.

"I know love, but he will be home soon. Remember he never misses your birthday." He said as he slowly picked her up and carried her to their room.

It is true her grandfather had never missed her birthday, but what Aurora did not know what that this would be a special day for other reasons. Reasons only her grandfather could know.


	5. The Date

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but a laptop and a lot of candy

**Chapter 5:**

**The Date**

The summer had gone by relatively smoothly for the antsy teenagers, with only the small interruption of the idiot recruit the days had almost flown by and it was now the last week of July. The house was bustling with busy witches and wizards, the house elves were about to burst with how much they had to prepare and Aurora was in a tizzy about everything that had to be done to prepare the manor for her party.

"The cake has to be made, the china must be cleaned, the ballroom must be decorated, father needs to get his tux cleaned (if he's even in town this time)" she muttered to herself "and I still need a dress… AND a date! How am I going to finish all of this in two days?" she whined to Narcissa as they sat down to breakfast. The women had been organizing her party for almost a month now and both knew that they were behind schedule on just about everything. Not to mention the seamstress that was supposed to make Aurora's dress had stupidly mentioned she would only work for the highest class of purebloods. She was promptly thrown out of the manor and warned never to return. No pureblood or muggleborn was better than any other in Aurora's eyes; they were all gifted in their own ways. She was impossible to replace and now Aurora was on the verge of tears about how her party was going to be ruined.

"You don't honestly expect that you will be doing any of this yourself do you?" Narcissa asked sweetly. Upon seeing the heartbroken look on the young woman's face she laughed slightly. "You can't be serious. You are Aurora, daughter of our teacher, diamond of our hearts, you are our princess! The only thing you must do for your party is show up and look beautiful, and we all know how well you can do that." She said knowing it would brighten the girl's mood. "Besides I thought you and Draco were going to your party together. I don't think you've had a date other than Draco since you were 2, and that was only because you didn't want your stuffed dragon Ralph to feel bad about not being invited."

Aurora smiled as she remembered the small silver dragon her grandfather had given her. It was still sitting up in her room on the small bed she made for it out of her father's old work robes. He still wondered where those had disappeared to.

"Well yes, I thought Draco and I were going together as well but he hasn't asked me yet and I think he might want to go with someone else." She said sadly playing with the bacon and toast on her plate.

Narcissa was astonished at what the girl was saying. Had she not taught her to be more strong willed than this? She must have failed as a mother to this girl if she was sitting here waiting for her daft son to ask her to her own party.

"My dear, he isn't going to ask you to your party" Aurora's head shot up as she heard the older woman speak, she looked to her confused hoping she would explain what she meant. "Of course he wont ask you, it is your party darling. You are supposed to choose your escort, not wait for one to choose you. Why you sound like one of those poor girls from Hogwarts waiting around for some fool to ask them on a date."

Aurora smiled at the small stab at her former schoolmates. She was right, she did sound like a desperate little twit waiting for someone to take pity on her, but she was Aurora

Malvagità for Merlin's sake and she was not going to sit around and wait for that fool to come to his senses. "Thank you Cissa, now there is something I must do, please excuse me." Narcissa smiled to herself as the girl rushed out of the room and up the stairs. My how manipulative she could be when she wanted.

"DRACO!!" Aurora hollered as she finally reached the third floor landing, "Draco, where the bloody hell are you?"

"Will you shut up woman I am trying to read!" came Lucius' voice from the study. He stuck his head out only to quickly pull it back in and lock it, praying the young witch was not in a vengeful mood. Aurora watch as the lock clicked in the door, she would take care of him later, right now she had other things on her mind, like finding that damn boy.

"DRACO! WHERE THE FU…" but she was cut of by an unexpected blow to the back of her head. She quickly turned around to find the culprit lying on the floor. There in a pile of feathers was her pillow with a small note attached.

_Aurora,_

_I am in our room you idiot and I was trying to take a nap. Instead of barging up here trying to cause the entire house to go deaf why don't you check the most obvious place first!_

_All my love,_

_Draco_

Aurora quickly stalked into their room to find a very exhausted Draco lying on the bed with his back to her. "If you're going to yell and scream just get it over with please. My head is pounding rather cruelly and I'd like to be able to sleep as soon as possible." He said flatly. Aurora slowly walked over and sat next to him on the bed, she slowly began to stroke his hair as he turned to look at her. "You were looking for me?" he said, his eyes questioning why she had suddenly become so calm after her tantrum like screaming just a moment ago.

"Yes, well I was wondering if I could ask you something but since you aren't feeling well it can wait." she whispered as she pulled the blanket up over him, "You need your rest love, you look like you've been to hell and back." She carefully began to get off the bed as he softly grabbed her hand to tell her not to leave. Carefully she lifted each finger and placed his hand back on the bed as she turned around she could see a small frown form on Draco's lips.

Draco watched as Aurora slowly walked over to the large wooden door, but instead of leaving she quietly closed the door and turned around. She slowly came back and carefully climbed into the bed with him. She knew something was wrong, he never asked her to lay with him when he was sick. True, he has asked her many other times to join him in bed but that was never simply to lay there with him. Carefully looking over to him Aurora could see he had already fallen fast asleep with his arm around her midsection. Scooting closer she laid her head on his chest to listen to his steady heartbeat.

She smiled to herself as she thought about what her future would be like with this man. If only she could finally express exactly what she felt, if it could only be out in the open, then everything would turn out right. She fell asleep with her head on his chest and his arms wrapped protectively around her. When anyone came across the two that night they all simply smiled to themselves and moved on. Even Marcus had poked his head in to say goodnight and chuckled quietly to himself as he carefully closed the door.

Well, he thought to himself, the prophecy was true, but if that was right then there would soon be death coming to their family. Marcus slowed as he remembered the prophecy and what it had foretold for his family.

_The fates have chosen their destiny. With the combining of the two children a new power will be brought into this world, one that no wizard or mortal has ever dreamt of before. With their joining an era will end, and the death of a great man will bring about the destruction of the Malvagità line._

Marcus carefully walked back to his study. He would need to do research immediately if he was to be ready when the time came. Unfortunately no one knew exactly when that would be.


	6. The Party

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but a laptop and a lot of candy

**Chapter 6:**

**The Party**

She had been stressing all morning about the final touches that simply _had _to be done before the guests arrived. Step by step Aurora meticulously looked over each piece of decoration in the room making sure that everything was absolutely perfect. After an hour of staring at the walls to make sure there was no dust Narcissa became impatient.

"Aurora, sweetie, don't you think you should be getting ready for your party. I mean really dear, you have less than an hour to prepare."

With the realization that her hair alone would take forty-five minutes Aurora quickly rushed up to her room while screaming for Molly her house elf to come help her get ready.

She curled, fluffed, sprayed and glittered her hair until it stood on its own accord. Draco stood back in awe as he watched the once sane girl lose her mind when she thought she lost her eye liner, only to find it thirty seconds later in the opposite hand she was looking in. The madness continued for another half an hour and they were already twenty minutes late for the party when Draco started getting annoyed.

"You know love, if you put on any more makeup no one is going to know it's you when we _finally_ get to the party." He huffed as she put on yet another coat of mascara. He never understood how she could destroy a house with the flick of her wrists, yet when it came to her looks everything had to be done by hand. "If you aren't done soon I will have to go down there and tell everyone to leave and then you won't get any of the presents they have brought you."

Aurora huffed at her friend's reflection as she finally stood from her now very glittery makeup table. "Well if you're in such a rush then just go without me! When they ask where I am tell them I'm crying in my room because you made me feel bad on my birthday."

Draco rolled his eyes as he watched the beauty walk into their closet and slam the door. Normally he would play along with her little games and go begging to her to forgive him but tonight he was in no mood. He had been waiting for a month to give her the gift and every second she stalled the more difficult it became for him to keep it from her.

"Aurora, my love, if you don't get your ass out here right now I will go down there and tell everyone that you are being a spoiled little brat and you refuse to come out of your…" Draco's hand slipped from where it had been resting on the fireplace mantle as he saw the amazing girl emerge from the closet. Carefully hooking the last clasp of her dress Aurora noticed Draco had stopped talking and looked up to see his shocked face.

Throughout their years growing up together there had been dozens of balls and galas at the manor, all of which celebrating some accomplishment they had nothing to do with. However in the past few years there had only been Aurora's small birthday parties to bring the family together. Because of this it had been a very long time since Draco had seen her in a gown, not some simple summer dress like she wore when they went on walks. No, this was a gown.

The silky material flowed over her pale skin like water over a polished stone. The baby blue color made her eyes seem as though they were glowing and the small jewels around her throat reflected stars in her hair. She had always been beautiful to him, but tonight there were no words to express how she looked to him.

Aurora smiled to herself. This dress was his favorite color; it had been ever since they were young. When she asked him why he like that color so much he would always tell her it was because that was the color of her eyes. She always smiled when she thought of that and knew when picking out her dress it would mean the world to him if she wore this dress tonight. She carefully took his arm as he walked her down the stairs to the grand ballroom. All eyes were on them as Draco brought her to their table for dinner. Once everyone was seated Marcus rose and gave a short speech on how he could not believe his daughter had grown up so fast and into such a beautiful young woman. At the end of his speech he looked at the two teens sitting next to him and smiled. "I hope that everything you wish for in this life comes to you, for it is obvious you have already found the one you were destined to be with."

The two teens froze as the rest of the guests clapped for their great leader. Aurora snapped her head to her father once he had finally sat down and stared awe struck at the smirking man. "Close your mouth dear, it is not polite to show everyone your tonsils before dinner is served." Marcus chuckled to himself as his daughter forcefully closed her mouth and continued to stare at her father.

Knowing it would be at least another five minutes before the girl beside him could talk again Draco decided to speak up. "How did you know? I mean… no one knew." He stated with utter doubt in his voice.

"Oh don't be so naïve my boy! Everyone knew, especially me. Really did you think I wouldn't notice that you are the only person she allows to touch her besides myself? Even to this day I still have to ask before I take her hand or give her a hug. No one has been able to connect with her like that since her mother died." At the mention of her mother Aurora snapped back to life and began to hyperventilate, oblivious to what her father had said before.

"You, you know? Why didn't you say anything?" she screeched causing everyone in the hall to look at the small battle going on between the birthday girl and her powerful father. Marcus smiled politely and nodded that they should all go back to what they were doing, and they all did exactly that.

He looked back to the two nervous teens. Draco seemed to be debating whether to run and hide or to play dead on the floor, whereas Aurora couldn't seem to decide if she wanted to scream or cry. Both of them stared at Marcus as if waiting for a cue from him what to do.

"Breathe you two; there is nothing to be worried about. I know you two are together and I am glad." Aurora's mouth dropped again but she quickly closed it as her father continued, "I don't pretend to know everything but when something happens under my roof I know about it, especially when my daughter is involved. Now why have you waited so long to tell me about it? I had hoped you would have told me right away so we could celebrate, but to keep it hidden from our family, from me? Why would you do that?"

Draco was shocked by the sadness in the older man's voice; he honestly thought they had kept it from him to hurt him, that was insane! "We didn't mean to hurt you Marcus; we just wanted to wait until the right time. I had planned on talking to Aurora tonight about it actually and I had a gift to go along with it, but it seems now the surprise is ruined."

Aurora was stunned to say the least. Her father _approved_ of her and Draco? Draco had a surprise for her? What was going on here had the men in her life lost their minds?

"Ok stop!" Aurora spat as she began to grasp what had been said while she was in her daze, "You're ok with this then" she said pointing to her and Draco. Marcus simply nodded his head, too scared that if he talked his daughter's head might implode, "and you have a surprise for me?" now staring at Draco. Having the same thought Marcus had he simply nodded in response. "Well, alright then. Daddy is ok with us, Draco has a present for me and I have hundreds of people here to celebrate my birthday." The two men stared on as the witch babbled to herself like a crazy person, both wondering if they should take her to St. Mungo's for treatment. Suddenly she snapped back to reality and looked at both of the men. "Well? What are we doing sitting here staring at each other when there is a party to be had!" and with that the boisterous witch dragged her stunned date on to the dance floor to start celebrating her birthday.


	7. The Gift

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but a laptop and a lot of candy

**  
Chapter 7:**

** The Gift**

**  
**

The party had gone for hours and there were still people there when Marcus announced it was time that everyone went to sleep. "We leave for Russia in the morning and we will all need our rest." With his words everyone slowly began to file out of the large room. Aurora smiled to herself as she watched the tipsy witches and wizards holding on to each other for support as they tried to look dignified in front of their teacher.

"My my my, I never thought I would seen grown men and women acting like drunken teenagers" came a gruff voice from behind the birthday girl. She whipped around to see the one person she had been missing all night.

"Grandfather, you came!" was all she could get out before the bone crushing hug he was known for. Aurora smiled into the tall man's dark beard and giggled as he wiggled his chin to tickle her. She quickly stepped back to look her elderly grandfather in the eyes "Why weren't you here earlier? You missed dinner, dancing, cake, you missed everything!" she whined wondering why he had been missing all night.

The elderly man just smiled at his rambunctious granddaughter as she stared at him. "I would have been here sooner but I had to pick up something first and it was rather difficult to get a hold of. I do hope you're not too upset with me my dear, it would break my heart if you were sad."

"I'm not sad" she said, a smile now forming on her lips "I'm just upset we didn't get to have our dance. It's been a tradition since I was little." She looked away so he wouldn't see the smirk forming on her lips. She knew what he was going to do to make it up to her and she couldn't wait for the surprise.

"Oh well then, we'll just have to have a party of our own tomorrow night!" he said chuckling. She did this every year, even when they had their dance she always wanted a second or third and he never failed to make that party even more fun that the first. "Since we are having our own party tomorrow night then I will give you your present then." He said knowing her reaction before she could say anything. "And no, you can not convince me to give it to you now instead.

"Oh, but grandfather!" she whined knowing his presents were always the best. "Please can I see it? I'll act surprised tomorrow when you give it to me!"

"No. Now young lady if you ask me again I will take this gift and give it to someone else who does not beg" he said in a harsh tone. Aurora had always been favored by her grandfather but he hated when people begged. He said it was below someone to beg for anything from another person.

"Sorry grandfather." Aurora said softly, knowing she had gone too far. "Thank you for coming and I look forward to our party tomorrow night." With that she carefully pecked him on the cheek and went up to her room.

Aurora walked into the room she and Draco shared and plopped down on the bed causing a few of the pillows to bounce of due to the movement.

"Love, what's wrong?" Draco asked as he saw her staring blankly at the wall.

"Oh umm… nothing's wrong I'm just a bit tired I guess." She knew he could tell she was lying, he always could. She hated that he could do that, she never got away with anything when he was around; unless he was involved.

"Alright, well if you're tired then you should go to bed. I can wait until tomorrow to give you you're present." He said knowing full well this would snap her out of her daze. She snapped her head to look at him as a small smirk played on her lips. She had been waiting all night for his surprise and she had almost forgotten about it because of her grandfather, how stupid of her! "I'll take that look on your face to mean you want to wait then?" Draco quipped waiting for the lovely girl's head to explode.

"Draco if you don't give me your present right now you will _not_ be sleeping in this bed tonight." She growled. The threat was minor since she knew she could not sleep without him anymore, but she would try if he kept this from her.

Draco smirked at the perturbed girl and walked over to sit next to her on the bed. "Ok, before I give you the gift I have to explain something about it because it could be very dangerous if you are not careful." She quickly nodded wanting to know how a gift could be dangerous. "Alright, firstly do not underestimate them, they are tricky and can bite if you aren't paying attention. Secondly you must tell them right away who is to be trusted with your secrets, if you don't they will assume everyone can be trusted and that never works out well. Finally whatever you do don't put anything flammable in it; they have a tendency to set fire to things."

Aurora was confused to say the least. At first she had thought it was some sort of pet seeing as "they bite" but putting something in it? She didn't understand what he could mean by that. She was just about to ask him when he placed a small box on her lap. He smiled widely at the shocked reaction as she took in the intricate gift.

The small black box was beautiful. Barely large enough to hold a set of keys the rich wood shone with silver inlays of two tiny dragons. When you looked directly at them it seemed as though they were still, but when you looked away you would catch out of the corner of your eye the small battle raging between the two minute dragons. However once you opened the small box both dragons crawled around to the inside to watch what you were putting in or taking out of the small box.

Carefully Aurora looked at the small dragons and smiled. On each of there backs was a small letter A or D inscribed into their design. Remembering what Draco had said about who could be trusted Aurora quietly whispered two names to the small dragons who quickly nodded there heads. Looking up to Draco Aurora couldn't help but smile, he had made this himself. She leaned in to give him a hug when a sudden pain shot through her hand.

"I told you, they bite" Draco said as he chuckled at the small dragons. They had watched carefully to see when she would look away then jumped at the change to greet there new owner. One had been watching what the two teens were doing while the other one carefully climbed from the box onto Aurora's hand and bit down hard. "Did I mention they can leave the box" Draco said only to be smacked, hard, on the arm by his counterpart.

"No you did not tell me that!" Aurora snapped as she nursed the small bite mark on her hand. Looking down at the dragons she could tell they meant no harm so she smiled softly and motioned for both of them to climb on to her hand. "Now listen up both of you. I don't mind if you climb around or set_ small_ fires" she emphasized the word small to make sure they understood "and I don't mind small nibbles but no more biting. I don't care for blood and it is quite obvious you have very sharp teeth. So play nice or I will put you two in the box." The dragons nodded sadly and crawled back onto the box, upset that their new owner was mad at them. Aurora noticed the now moping dragons and felt she had to make it up to them. She quickly reached over to her bedside table and grabbed a small piece of parchment. "Now remember, only small fires" she said as she threw the scrap of parchment onto the floor. The dragons quickly took off after it and were busy setting a small blaze within seconds.

Draco chuckled at the two playing dragons, knowing they had much more meaning than the silly symbols on their backs. Looking to Aurora he couldn't help but smile as she watched the small fire expand. She looked up to see what he was laughing at and their eyes met. Neither one knew what do to or say. It was finally here, the time when they could be together. They both quickly looked back to the dragons to avoid what was on both their minds.

What do we do next?


	8. The Goodbye

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but a laptop and a lot of candy

**  
Chapter 8:**

** The Goodbye**

_Her hand slid through his white blonde hair as his soft lips trailed kisses down her long neck. The hair on her arms stood on end as he blew cold air onto the sensitive skin and she moaned softly as he nipped lightly at her collar bone. Slowly he raised himself on top of her as she began to moan his name. "Draco…..Draco!!"_

Draco awoke with a start. He was shaky and sweating from head to toe. Looking around he realized there was someone else in the bed with him. Gazing down he saw the gentle sleeping form of Aurora with her head on his chest. "It was all a dream" he whispered to himself as he watched the beautiful girl sleep. Being careful not to wake his sleeping friend Draco slowly slid his arm from under her and tip toed to the bathroom. Looking back at the sleeping form he shook his head to remove the image from his mind. "Fuck" was all he said as he started the shower and stepped in.

Aurora woke to the sound of the shower running and music playing. Draco must be in the shower she thought to herself, he always had music on for some reason. He said it helped him focus. What the hell could he be focusing on in the shower? She shook her head and groaned to herself as she got out of bed. Looking in the mirror she smiled groggily at herself and began to pull her hair back into a bun. Examining herself as she did every morning she noticed a small red spot on her collar bone. Leaning in to get a better look she noticed it looked almost like someone had bit her. She laughed at her own suggestion until she looked over to her dresser where the small box Draco had given her sat.

"Those darn dragons" she whispered to herself as she saw the two wrestling with each other. "I'll have to have a talk with them later." Hearing the shower stop she quickly got dressed and went down to breakfast, she couldn't explain why but she had this feeling Draco didn't want to see her right now.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs Aurora could hear that Narcissa and her grandfather were having a heated debate about something involving her.

"She is not old enough to have it yet Rupert! She is still just a girl!" Narcissa stated with venom in her voice that sent chills down Aurora's spine. Rarely did anyone ever see Cissa angry but whenever Rupert was in town it tended to happen more often. Since Aurora was a child Narcissa never agreed with how loose Rupert held her. She was always allowed to practice what she wished and go where she pleased, even when it was possible for her to get hurt. He said it was his way of teaching her how to be strong and independent. "Some men beat their children to teach them not to be weak, but I let them live as they like. They will discover what they need to make themselves strong on their own." He would say in his gruff voice. No one told him how to take care of his children and grandchildren, and this was no different. Even though he considered Narcissa a part of the family Aurora was _his_ grandchild and he would do as he pleased.

"She is an adult by our standards and by muggle standards now. She deserves to know the truth about her destiny. Whether I give it to her now or wait a hundred more years nothing will change, but this way she will be prepared for what is coming!" her grandfather snapped back. Hearing the finality in his voice Aurora walked in the room and sat quietly down in her seat. Both adults looked to her with strong emotion in their eyes. Narcissa had a feeling of pain and worry shining out of her pale orbs while her grandfather had a look of anger and pride radiating from his. Neither said a word but continued with their breakfast until Cissa finally became upset enough to leave the table.

"Well now that the wet blanket it gone we can start planning our evening!" The elderly man said as he watched a smile form on his granddaughter's lips. They quickly scooted together and started planning their extravagant evening.

They would start out with a lovely dinner in the heart of London, followed by dessert and a walk through the fountain park (a favorite place of Aurora's mother) and finish with their dance in the small ballroom at the manor. The two laughed at joked as they planned out every second for that evening. They had just finished the final planning when Draco walked in to the dinning room.

"Do you too plan on sitting around until dinner also?" Draco said noticing their forgotten breakfast lying in front of them. "If you hadn't noticed it's time for lunch and you two are still sitting here with breakfast in front of you."

Both Aurora and her grandfather laughed at their loss of time. They had been so involved in planning their day they had completely forgotten about breakfast and now it was time for lunch! Rupert quickly cleared away their plates and excused himself so he could make the reservations for their dinner that evening. With his exit only the two teens were left in the room. Draco kept his eyes on his plate while Aurora watched him carefully, she knew he didn't want to see her this morning but she was still receiving odd vibes.

"What have I done?" she asked causing him to jump in his seat. He quickly looked up to see the hurt in her eyes. It was obvious his avoidance was hurting her and he couldn't bear to know he was causing her pain. He slowly stood up and walked around behind her seat.

"You have done nothing love, I'm just a bit tired. Have fun with your grandfather tonight. When you get home I will make it up to you for being off putting this morning." He said as he lent down and kissed her gently on the temple. She smiled slightly as he squeezed her shoulder and quietly left.

The night had been wonderful. Rupert had spoiled his granddaughter beyond all reason and he had yet to give her his gift. They arrived back at the manor near midnight and Rupert was getting anxious. "My darling, I am sorry to rush but I must leave tonight, no exceptions. If you don't mind I'd like to give you your gift now so that I can explain a few things about it."

"Another explanation? Why is everyone giving me gifts that need an explanation lately?" Aurora huffed, but seeing the serious look on her grandfather's face she simply nodded and accepted the small box he presented her. Opening the delicate box Aurora gasped at what she saw inside. She carefully reached in and lifted out the delicate necklace. As the pendant spun the light from the fireplace reflected off the surface and caused stars to dance around the walls.

"Now you must be careful my dear, that is a very powerful piece of magic you have there, be sure to put it somewhere safe." Aurora looked down at the glowing pendant in her hand, it was beautiful. The small dream catcher was made of darkened silver to stand out against her pale skin, a small dragon with emerald eyes crawled around the outside of the catcher as though guarding its contents.

"Oh grandfather its wonderful!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around the aged man. "It's so perfect it will go wonderfully with the box Draco gave me!" she muttered to herself, but her grandfather had heard her. Smiling to himself he knew he had chosen the right time to give her the necklace. Although it would cause her great sadness the pendant would ultimately bring her happiness beyond all she had hoped.

"Now my dear I am very sorry but I must be off. I have a very important date I simply cannot miss." Aurora smiled softly as her grandfather rose to leave.

"Thank you for the beautiful necklace, and for the wonderful night grandfather." She whispered as she hugged him tightly and walked him to the fireplace. He looked at her sadly as he stepped into the grate.

"Goodbye my darling girl and good luck." With his final words he was gone. Aurora smiled sadly and she ascended the steps to her room. She couldn't explain why but she somehow knew this was the last time she would ever see her grandfather.


	9. The Dragons

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but a laptop and a lot of candy

** Chapter 9:**

** The Dragons**

Draco had been watching the stars for hours now waiting for Aurora to return from dinner with her grandfather. He knew she would be upset when he left and he wanted to be awake incase she needed him. She had gone straight to the bathroom when she had returned to the room, small streaks lining her cheeks where the tears had fallen.

The door softly creaked open as the melancholy teen walked back in to the room. She had changed into the delicate night gown Narcissa had given her last Christmas, causing her to look like a wounded angel as the silk fabric reflected the moonlight from the open window. Looking up Aurora could see the concern in Draco's eyes as he pulled her in for an embrace. Burying her head in his chest she softly cried to herself as she thought about the wonderful times she had had with her grandfather, and how tonight was there last goodbye. She flinched slightly as he wiped a tear from her face but she quickly relaxed as he kissed the spot and pulled her in tighter.

After standing there for what seemed like hours the two slowly pulled away from each other. Aurora felt a great pull in her heart as Draco's hands slid from her waist and he stepped back. Looking up into his eyes she could see the worry as he gazed back at her. Knowing there was nothing she could do about her grandfather being gone she had begun to accept his absence, but seeing the pain in Draco's eyes caused to Aurora feel something she had never thought she would experience. Looking softly into his eyes Aurora raised herself onto her tiptoes as she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Draco smiled to himself as the girl pulled away with a small smirk playing on her features. She was toying with him to try and make him smile and to break the depressed air in the room. Well he could play that game too.

"You know, you better be careful doing that, remember my reflexes are faster than yours" he taunted knowing it would cause a reaction from the smirking girl.

Looking hard into his eyes Aurora took the bait and without even knowing it stepped right into his plan. Placing her hands on his chest she quickly leaned up to give him another peck on the cheek but as she did so Draco quickly wrapped his arms around her waste and flung her onto the bed, quickly pinning her. Aurora was shocked as she lay staring up at the chuckling man on top of her. He was no longer that silly boy that had pulled her hair and stole her wand. No, he was so much more than that.

Leaning down so he was an inch from her face Draco smiled as she leaned forward and tried to bite him. "Now that is no way to treat someone who has you pinned" he quipped as his smirk grew. Releasing her hands he sat back and watched as she huffed and crossed her arms pretending to pout at him. Knowing there was only one resolution to this problem he quickly moved his hands to her hips and began to tickle. Gasping for breath Aurora pleaded with Draco to stop and began to grab at his hands in an attempt to gain enough leverage to flip him off of her. Finally gaining some momentum the struggling girl tipped him off next to her on the bed.

The two teens lay there panting as their hearts began to slow back to normal. Smiling over at her friend Aurora couldn't help but notice how much he had changed over the many years she had known him. His once blonde hair had slowly bleached out to an almost glowing white blond, his hard features had softened around the edges giving him a touch but caring face and his eyes had only grown more brilliant.

Slowly leaning forward she looked quickly into his eyes before she leaned in and kiss him ever so gently. The feeling was instantaneous. Lightning bolts shot through both of them as they felt like there fingers and toes were on fire. Pulling away they gasped for air as though they had been drowning.

"Wow…" was all Aurora could say as she gazed at her hands making sure there were no burn marks or blisters. Looking back at Draco she could see an evil glint in his eye as he leaned forward to meet her lips once again. The feeling raced through both of the teens again as the pulled each other closer and deepened the kiss. Loving how he made her feel Aurora quickly pulled Draco back to her when he tried to pull away for air. Feeling as though she couldn't breathe without him she refused to let him go as they quickly slipped under the covers of their oversized bed.

His hands moved slowly across her alabaster skin, carefully sliding the silk nightgown over her head. Lines of fire played on her skin where he had touched, she whimpered softly as he pretended to pull back. Closing the space between them he playfully kissed along her collar bone as she smiled into his hair. Leaning back he looked into her eyes, asking wordlessly if she was ready. Nodding slowly she pulled him in for a delicate kiss. The fire was growing with every second, knowing no one could make him feel like this but her he carefully raised himself on top of her as she ran her hands through his wet hair.

Unnoticed by the busy teens the small pendent that was sitting on the bathroom counter had begun to glow. Seeing the shinning object the two dragons that had been wrestling on the box Draco had given Aurora quickly raced to the object to see what it was.

Upon reaching the item the dragons quickly jumped on it. Being attracted to shiny things the dragons weren't the smartest things in the world. They were wonderful guardians but were distracted easily. Soon as the small dragons had touched the glowing necklace they had both quickly disappeared in a small burst of flame. The glowing necklace soon began to fade as the two teens lay exhausted in their bed.

Rolling over to watch her sleep Draco noticed something shimmering on Aurora's back. Leaning so he could see it better in the moonlight Draco realized that there, on the middle of her back was a small silver dragon tattoo. He was awed as the dragon looked to him and almost seemed to smile. He whipped his tail over his head before he quickly climbed over her shoulder and down her arm, coming to rest on her small hand. There was something familiar about that dragon Draco thought as he drifted off to sleep.

"It kind of looks like the one on the box I gave her…." Shaking his head at the absurd thought he quickly fell asleep.

Carefully crawling from its hiding place the second small dragon did a small circle of happiness. They were finally where they belonged; now they only had one job left. The dragon crawled carefully down Draco's arm to his hand that was entwined with Aurora's. The two dragons whipped their tales towards each other as they too fell fast asleep.


	10. The Attack

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but a laptop and a lot of candy

**Chapter 10:**

**The Attack**

Aurora woke to a small tickle on the back of her neck. Slowly turning around she could see that Draco had fallen asleep with his arms around her and his breath was causing her hair to brush against her neck. Forcing back a chuckle Aurora wormed her way from his arms so not to disturb him and walked to the bathroom to start her shower. She had only just stepped in when a loud crash echoed around the mansion.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Marcus screamed as he bolted down the stairs. He had been in the middle of researching a spell when the crash had brought over half the books down from their shelves in his study. Reaching the final landing he saw something he never dreamed he would see.

Standing in the middle of his entry way, hair a mess and torn clothes hanging off her small frame was Narcissa Malfoy, covered from head to toe in dirt and ash.

"We found the ingredients!" she screamed "They were right under our nose all along! Those blasted ministry blokes took the wrong ones! They were fake! The real ones weren't even in the house, they were in the damn garden!" her face erupting in an enormous smirk Narcissa couldn't help but chuckle at her teacher's face.

Staring at the bellowing woman Marcus almost jumped for joy but caught himself as he remembered who he was and that there were far too many people for him to lose his cool. He did however smile broader than he had since Aurora was born. This was it. They knew where the ingredients were; now all they had to do was retrieve them.

"But… how did you discover this, and why the HELL are you covered in dirt?" he exclaimed now realizing the most groomed woman he knew was standing before him in torn robes and caked with dirt.

Looking slightly ashamed Narcissa chose her words carefully so not to anger her teacher with her betrayal. "Well you see Marcus" she glanced up slightly to see the reaction to his name but continued quickly when she realized he was staring hard at her. "The other wives and I had been off on one of our little luncheons talking about the meeting earlier this summer when one of the girls mentioned that she had read somewhere that Ankolis never stored his ingredients in his house, for fear they would gain too much magical power from the potions he created." Pausing slightly she breathed a sigh of relief when it did not seem as thought Marcus had any intention of asking who the woman was and continued on a little more slowly. "We thought that it couldn't be true since most ingredients cannot be kept in ground or they would lose their potency, but we thought we could try a few things to test it. You know, just in case? Well we did it! It is possible to store all ingredients in the ground if they are within a magical boundary!" Finishing her tale Narcissa looked to Marcus to see his reaction.

Marcus looked her over carefully as she tried to dust of the dirt to no avail. Tilting his head slightly he began to smile as a plan formed in his head. "Well then…. first order of business, you need to take a shower. You smell like cow shit." Narcissa looked appalled but quickly nodded as she realized that she did in fact smell as such, seeing as she had accidentally stepped in some on the way from the garden. Marcus grimaced but continued, trying and failing to ignore the smell. "Then, once you are finished we will put together a retrieval team and get those blasted ingredients once and for all!"

The meeting had gone quickly as everyone that was to be involved was already present in the mansion. Draco and Aurora had been told they would both be on the mission but would be in different places. Draco was to go with Marcus and Lucius to retrieve the ingredients seeing as Ankolis' home had a barrier around it allowing only men to cross its borders, whereas Aurora, Narcissa and two of the other wives would be guarding the holding house that they would be staying in while in Ireland. Neither of the two teens were very happy they were going to be separated but accepted the fact when they realized they would still be sharing a room in the holding house. The teams left immediately using portkey to reach their destinations.

Aurora paced silently as she played with the pendant her grandfather had given her. It had been almost three days since they had heard from the men and she was beginning to worry. Even at Hogwarts she and Draco had never gone more than a night without each other. She couldn't sleep, couldn't eat and she refused to release the small pendant until she heard from him.

There had been no sign of anyone near the holding house and Aurora was becoming bored with watch guard duty. Just as she was preparing to change shifts with one of the other woman she caught sight of someone walking in her direction. Slowly backing up she realized the man was walking towards her and seemed to be speeding up his pace. The look in the man's eyes began to scare Aurora. There in the dark abyss that was the man's eyes she could see pure hatred as he began to charge at the scared teen. Shouting for the other women Aurora quickly pulled out her wand and started casting spells, each being blocked just as quickly as she fired them off.

Feeling her throat begin to burn Aurora quickly looked down to see that the small silver pendant around her neck had begun to glow. Quickly bringing her attention back to her attacker Aurora realized he was dangerously close to her now. As his hand grasped her throat she felt a searing pain rush through her body. Soon as it came the pain was gone and Aurora felt herself fall to the ground before she blacked out.

Narcissa watched from the steps as the small girl flailed in the large mans grasp. Suddenly the man was thrown back with a large flash of light and hit the ground hard with a sickening crunch. Looking to the now unconscious teen Narcissa was stunned to see she was unharmed and was starting to recover from the fall.

"Oh my god! Aurora are you alright?" Narcissa screamed as she raced to the shaking girl. Narcissa had never had the best reflexes but Aurora cursed her as she realized the woman had been standing there while the mammoth-like man attacked her.

Looking up slowly, Aurora could only nod at the worried woman. Massaging her throat to try and stop the throbbing where the pendant was Aurora caught sight of the large man lying still on the ground. Carefully crawling over to him she gasped at what she saw. The man was dead, but even worse there was something on him.

Aurora's breath caught in her throat as she realized what it was. There the middle of his hand burnt into the layers of flesh was a dragon, and not just any dragon. In the middle of its back was a small letter A. It was her dragon and it had killed a man! Aurora sat back as her mind reeled. Looking up at the sky she mouthed a single word before she passed out once again.

"Draco….."


End file.
